


A Kick In The Teeth Is Good For Some

by AWitchWrites



Series: Season of Kink 2017 [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asshole Gerard Way, Awkward Frank Iero, Bottom Frank Iero, Bullying, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masochism, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, Sadomasochism, Sexual Violence, Top Gerard Way, bully!gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: Frank is a masochist and Gerard is his bully.





	A Kick In The Teeth Is Good For Some

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the sadomasochism square on my season of kink card and I'm still not sure what I'm gonna use for the free space square but I made a poll - https://goo.gl/9NUuCN - if you guys could go vote on it, that'd be great! I've got two more oneshots that I'm working on and another chapter of TMT to work on before starting that square so it won't be up for a while. Anyway, I hope you guys like this one!

Frank hadn’t always been picked on. It had only started when he’d transferred from his old Catholic school to this public one. His sudden transfer during Junior year had just caused rumours at first and Frank was okay with that, he assumed they’d die down eventually. And they did but not before he was acquainted with Gerard Way, the school’s resident bully, and his fists. After that, it happened almost everyday and Frank was left lying on the floor, bleeding and bruised half the time, always making his way home limping and hiding the bruises on his face from his mother. 

He always thought he hated Gerard, the boy beat him on a regular basis, of course he hated him. But it wasn’t until the summer that Frank realised maybe he didn’t hate it all that much. Frank was calling it his summer of self discovery and by that he meant he’d recently come to terms with his sexuality and had spent most of the time he was alone during that summer watching as much gay porn as he could. It had been going pretty well, nothing particularly interesting had happened. Until one night, Frank stumbled across a video that changed everything for him. Frank had always kind of known he had a masochistic streak but he really hadn’t expected to get so turned on watching the bottom getting spanked and hit until his ass and body was bruised and bloody before getting pounded into roughly while his top, or dom really, whispered all sorts of degrading things in his ear. Frank had come hard that night as he watched that, his bullies face flashing into his mind as he spilt over his fist, his other hand pressed tight against his mouth to stop himself from making too much noise. 

He tried his best to ignore it and didn’t go near the video for a couple days but Frank couldn’t stop thinking about it. Even when he wasn’t watching the video, it was Gerard he was picturing when he got himself off, no matter how much he tried not to. Gerard was attractive, even if he was a sadistic asshole, with his messy black hair, pale skin, ripped up jeans and leather jacket. By the end of the summer, it was impossible to deny, Frank had a crush on his bully. Suddenly he was dreading school for a whole different reason. 

 

When the first day back at school rolled around, Frank was a bundle of nerves; some part of him hoped that he wouldn’t run into Gerard at all that day and that if he did he would get left alone considering it was only the first day back but he knew it was unlikely. Gerard wouldn’t leave him alone and Frank knew it but there was no way he was gonna be able to hide this new development from him. He dreaded it, of course he’d always dreaded the almost daily beatings but now it was different; the idea of what Gerard might do to him if Frank couldn’t hide this newly discovered masochism and crush made him shudder. He was almost shaking with trepidation as he walked into the school building that morning, clutching onto the strap of his bag tight as he kept his dead down and hurried to his locker. He just wanted to get to his locker,  sort out what he needed for class and get to to class before Gerard had a chance to corner him.

Either the universe hated him or Frank was just out of luck. He was just about to close his locker and head to class when he heard the telltale sound of heavy boots behind him. A slight kick to the back of the shin followed and a light shove into his locker; Frank sighed, biting his lip as he shut his locker and tried to just ignore him and leave. He supposed he should have known by now that that wouldn’t work. Gerard just gripped onto his shoulder as soon as he’d turned around and shoved him back into the locker as he stepped closer. Frank hit the locker harder this time, hard enough to make him wince though it was the anticipation and embarrassment that made him squeeze his eyes shut. He didn’t want to look at Gerard, or make any eye contact at all. 

“Now, Frankie, we haven’t seen each other all summer, it’s a little rude of you to just walk away and ignore me like that.” Gerard said, sickly sweet. The fake friendliness in his voice would have been convincing if he weren’t smirking the way he was and if Frank didn’t already know just how he planned to get ‘reacquainted’ with him. 

Frank winced a little as he looked away from him and down the hallway, watching as the crowd of students slowly dispersed. He hoped one last time that something would interrupt them, hoping for a teacher to check the halls or something but that almost never happened at this school and not long after the bell had rung for class, he was left alone in the hallway with his bully, pressed up against the lockers, bag hanging loosely from his shoulder. They were both silent for a moment as Frank kept his gaze away from Gerard and Gerard just kept smirking down at him. He’d almost,  _ almost _ , let his guard down when Gerard just held his shoulders tighter, using them to pull Frank forward before slamming him back into the locker. 

Frank couldn’t help crying out, the sound of the back of his head hitting the cool metal ringing out in the empty hallway, his head throbbed badly but Frank didn’t have time to worry about whether or not Gerard had done serious damage this time before he felt Gerard’s hand covering his mouth as he slammed his head back into the locker again. He’d imagined that; having Gerard hold his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet, under different circumstances sure, but still it made his cock twitch his pants. Frank winced then, just as Gerard brought his hand back to slap him hard, but not at the sharp stinging in his cheek, he winced at the idea of his worst fear coming true. He  _ really _ was going to get hard from this and the blow Gerard had just left on his cheek only had him hardening even more. He could only hope that Gerard would get bored and leave him alone before he could notice but Frank had no such luck, instead all he got was a couple more punches to the face and a kick to the shin. 

Gerard delivered a swift punch to Frank’s jaw, making his head snap to the side and when Frank closed his eyes and straightened back up, he punched him right in the stomach. Frank was already reeling, winded and wheezing from that blow, hunched over for a moment or two before Gerard gripped onto his throat and pushed him back up against the lockers, stepping close to press him tight against the lockers as he tightened his grip on his neck, choking him. 

Frank’s eyes flew open then, staring up at his bully, his cock was throbbing in his pants by then at the pain but the choking just made it worse and he couldn’t help but whimper quietly, inwardly cursing his body for betraying him like that. He  _ shouldn’t _ have been enjoying it, Frank was pretty sure that he’d been left with some pretty bad bruises already but the thought just excited him even more. He thought about going home and pressing his fingers into the bruises Gerard had left, making them hurt as he jerked off later. The noise he made could have easily been mistaken for one of pain rather than pleasure, if Gerard hadn’t crowded him up against the locker further as he slammed his head into it one more time, thigh brushing against Frank’s hard on. 

Frank felt the moment Gerard realised he was hard, he tensed but loosened his grip on Frank’s throat though he didn’t let go straight away. Frank was already looking up at him with wide eyes, fearful now as he waited for Gerard’s reaction. It seemed like they were both in shock for a moment, both of them silent and staring at each other, blood running down from Frank’s nose, Gerard’s hand still on his throat. 

Gerard was the first to come to his senses, growling as he pressed his knee hard against Frank’s boner, hard enough for it to be painful. He ignored the soft cry Frank let out and tightened his fist around his neck again, cutting off his air supply as he leant forward, so close that Frank could feel his breath hitting his face.

“You’re a little bitch, you’re getting off on this, aren’t you?” Gerard breathed, grinding his knee against Frank’s cock in his pants and loosening his grip on his neck so Frank could talk. Frank expected him to look angry, but instead he just looked smug, the same stupid smirk gracing his face as always. He panted softly, too confused and turned on to answer him at first, until Gerard let go of his neck completely to slam his fist into the lockers next to Frank’s head, glaring down at him. “Answer me.” 

Frank shook his head on instinct, still trying to get his breath back as he looked up at Gerard. 

“No? What’s this then?” Gerard asked, moving his hand down to squeeze Frank roughly through his pants, making him cry out and moan softly. There was no fighting it now, Frank was hard and throbbing already and even if Gerard was going to kick the shit out of him for it, Frank needed to get off. He let his eyes fall closed, biting his lip hard to keep himself quiet as he bucked up into Gerard’s hand. “You got so hard from me hitting you, or was it the choking? See, I think it was all of it, I think you’re a masochist little slut who gets off on being beaten and bruised.” Gerard mumbled in his ear, his low gravelly voice sending shivers down Frank’s spine. 

Frank whimpered softly and nodded. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening, Gerard was touching him and fondling him through his pants in the school hallway as he whispered filthy things into his ear. Gerard rubbed him through his pants for a moment before pulling his hand back and punching him again in the stomach, smirking as he kept a hand on Frank’s shoulder, pinning him against the locker and keeping him from doubling over. Frank’s eyes flew open as he gasped, moaning quietly when Gerard went back to rubbing him through his pants again after that. 

“I knew it, you’re a little pain whore.” Gerard almost chuckled, seeming pretty pleased with himself as he turned Frank into a whimpering mess in front of him. “I bet you’re already leaking, aren’t you? You’re gonna cum in your pants like the desperate little slut you are.” Frank squeezed his eyes shut again and nodded, it was embarrassing, humiliating even to be this close already just from the punches and kicks. Gerard hadn’t even really touched his cock properly, just rubbed the heel of his hand against his bulge in his pants and still Frank was having to bite his lip to keep quiet, hips bucking up against Gerard’s hand as he got closer. It was embarrassing but he didn’t care, he almost wished they weren’t in the middle of the school hall so they could fuck properly.

It seemed Gerard had the same thought he did, he smirked more, leaning forward to press his face against Frank’s neck, nipping lightly in between words at first, “You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” He bit harder at his neck then, biting and sucking hard enough to leave a mark, pulling back to look down at him, “You wanna get fucked hard and rough, you want me to bend you over and choke while I fuck you. You’d let me fuck your mouth real hard, wouldn’t you?” He smirked smugly when Frank nodded needily. “Such a slut.” He murmured, mostly to himself as he rubbed Frank harder through his pants. 

Frank was far too close to last much longer, Gerard’s hand and dirty talk pushed him right to the edge and it didn’t take long before he went over, moaning under his breath as he came in pants, blushing deeply as he did, hips stuttering. Gerard kept rubbing him until he felt that Frank had started to go soft, pulling his hand away then and pressing himself against Frank’s thigh before Frank had even had a chance to get over the embarrassment of coming too soon. His embarrassment quickly faded when he felt Gerard’s hard on against his thigh, breathing hard as he looked up at him almost shyly, letting the elder boy grind against his thigh for a moment.

Frank took a moment to appreciate how hot Gerard looked like that, his usual angry look was still there, masked by the lustful look in his eyes now. Gerard’s mouth hung open a little and Frank wanted so desperately to lean up and kiss him but he didn’t dare, Gerard may have been hard but that didn’t mean he was okay with kissing. Gerard must have seen him staring at his lips though and caught on, smirking as he made kissy faces at Frank, teasing him and laughing when Frank blushed deeply. Frank looked away just as Gerard opened his mouth, ready to tell him to return the favour somehow but he was quickly cut off before he even had a chance to speak when a look of panic passed over Frank’s face. 

"Shit, Gerard, someone’s coming.” Frank whispered, trying to push him away by his shoulders but Gerard wouldn’t budge until he heard the telltale footsteps approaching himself. Still, it wasn’t as embarrassing to him as it was to Frank, more of an inconvenience and he huffed a little as he stepped away from Frank.

“You better meet me by the bikes after school.” Gerard told him, low and threatening as he glanced down at Frank’s crotch before he smirked and looked back up at Frank’s panicked face, “You owe me one. Make sure you don’t get detention, I’ll be waiting.” Was all he said before he left, walking away from Frank to head to the bathrooms to sort himself out, leaving Frank to find a way to get out of trouble himself, smirking to himself as he walked away. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this one, I'm not that good at writing asshole characters but I hope you guys like this one. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
